The translation of these evidence-based approaches into community-based settings is necessary for achieving the Healthy People 2010 goals of reducing racial disparities in HTN-related outcomes and CRC mortality in Black men. This application provides a unique opportunity to address this gap in the literature by simultaneously evaluating the effectiveness of three evidence-based interventions aimed at improving HTN and CRC screening levels in Black men. Specifically, the investigative team will leverage resources from two already-funded NIH randomized controlled trials to develop a new and third arm to the study and apply rigorous CER methodology to evaluate the added cost-benefit and value of each strategy on health outcomes. The proposed study will examine the efficacy and effectiveness of lifestyle counseling, PN, and the combination of lifestyle counseling and PN for Black men. The intervention will be implemented in two community-based settings, Black-owned barbershops (BOBs) and faith-based institutions, both of which have important cultural and social significance in the target population. Specific Aims Aim 1. To leverage resources and conduct a multi-factorial community-based CER study in urban Black communities aimed at reducing HTN and CRC disparities Aim 2: To estimate and compare the effect of Aim 1 interventions on morbidity and mortality Aim 3: To identify and disseminate the optimal portfolio of HTN and CRC interventions in Aim 1 that maximizes societal benefit when disseminated broadly.